Sliding doors are commonly used on utility type buildings such, for example, as barns and other storage buildings. Ordinarily, such doors are slidably mounted on the exterior side of a building so that when fully open they lie along the side of the building adjacent to the door opening. When closed, these doors extend across the front of the door frame and are generally held in the closed position by suitable latching mechanisms. These doors are relatively large and when in the open position can be moved across the door opening by wind gusts unless door stops are positioned across the path of travel thereof.
Inasmuch as latches are always used in conjunction with these doors it would be desirable to provide a latch construction which functions both as a latch to latch the door in the closed position as well as to function as a door stop to hold the door in the open position.